My Mistake
by Lady Kiari
Summary: Kagome runs away to find Kouga the man the only loves her. But little does she know Inuyasha is in love with her. Will she turn her back on him or open her arms? Sm IK


My Mistake  
  
By. Kiari  
  
Disclaimer- I do not Inuyasha do not sue Please!  
  
Summary- Inuyasha has made his choice to be with Kagome. But after all the pain and suffering he has caused. She runs away to Koga's cave knowing she could find love within him. But she leaves before Inuyasha has a chance to tell her how he really feels.  
  
Paring/ , S/m, I/k  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1 (My Thoughts No nobody can hear)  
  
::Inuyasha POV::  
  
It has been raining, pouring water hitting my body as I sat in my tree. We had stopped at Keade's village for rest. Kagome and Sango left a little after to take a bath at a near by hot spring. The rain had started as I sat in my tree I watched as the girls came flying back from the spring do to the pouring rain. Night fell and the sun faded from the earth. Naturally I would not sleep in the hut, so I left to spend the night in my God tree.  
  
I sat in a high branch with my back against the tree. For hours I sat and thought as I watched the rain. I was getting cold and hungry, I had not eaten since this morning. I wanted to go back to the hut were a warm burning fire would be, my friends would welcome me with open arms. Hot good food would be served to me. I tried to move but I could not my brain said to go, but my heart said no. Every since I was a small child. My life as been full of hate and pain.  
  
My parents death made the stress grow stronger. I weight of life got harder and harder to carry every day. When I lives with my mother shortly after my father's death. The village kids would never talk to me. They hated the thought of someone like me living side by side people like them. Shunning me for being different for being a half demon.  
  
I grew up by my self. Never loving know another soul like mine. But when I met Kikyo I thought my troubles were over. But little did I know it was just the start. She filled some of my heart with her love but never filling the holes that so many years of being alone unloved. But in the end I could not be happy she wanted be to be a human, weak and scared. I mind was blocked from the knowledge that some one loved me, so I would of give in and said yes. Sadly Naraku killed Kikyo, making us think we betray each other. In the end I was pinned to a tree for 50 years. But faith gave me a second chance to live when Kagome come out of the well and unsealed me.  
  
'Kagome', Inuyasha's thoughts deepen as the thought of Kagome came to his mind. She's one who changed me made me softer inside. She has filled the space Kikyo could not. The hole is filled with the support, kindness, care of Kagome. The girl who believes in me, trust me, and cares for me as me. I had been in love with her since the day I laid my golden eyes on her. But who I am I kidding she would never love a half demon.  
  
Soon Inuyasha's thoughts became so deep sleep easily took over this body. His body laying on the tree branch as the rain continued to pour down on the earth.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
::Kagome's POV::  
  
(My choice)  
  
My mistake was come back through that damned well in the first place. If I would of just sealed the thing I would of never had to feel such pain in my heart. The longing to be loved. I was a fool to think he would ever love me. A no talent miko with no power, damn I can barely shoot a arrow to save me life. He will always love and forever love the cursed miko Kikyo.  
  
Her thoughts grew deeper into the memories that stained her heart with pain. All the times Kikyo and Inuyasha would hug. Every time ask him to join her in hell. Kagome winched at the sight of the first time Kikyo asked Inuyasha to come to hell with her. Small tears of sallow slid down her soft cheek staining her snow white shirt. I just can't forget him he was my hatsukoi. No I must forget him I need to get away for there. I could go back my time, no but Inuyasha would come after me.  
  
Kagome sat under the huge megami tree thinking until. She found a plan. Koga her thoughts shot up. I could go stay with Koga for a while until my thoughts are clear. Than I will come back and finish what I started.  
  
I will leave ashita before they get up. Hai I will leave just for a while not to long. The hi set and darkness began to take the earth in. The claim kaze blow Kagome's hair back before she stood and began walking back to where they made camp. A nagareboshi shot across the night sky. In the morning I will leave, was Kagome's last thoughts before her mind was cleared of the subject.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ::Back at camp::  
  
Sango- I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are?  
  
Miroku- Well Inuyasha-kuh is sleeping in his tree.. and Kagome-chan is taking a walk. *Moves a little closer to Sango* So just me and you Sango-chan * Moves his hand down her back*  
  
Sango- HENTAI! *hits Miroku with her Hiraikotsu*  
  
Miroku- * on the floor out cold*  
  
Sango- *deep sigh* when will you learn, Miroku you are such a baka  
  


* * *

  
Kagome- *walks into the hut* Hey! Sango-chan *looks over to where Miroku is* what happen to him?  
  
Sango- *growls* the lech was being a pervert again so I hit him!  
  
Kagome- *giggles* so where is Inuyasha?  
  
Sango- *thinks to what Miroku said* Yea! he is in his tree. Will you wake him up? Kagome- *winks* OK I will  
  
Sango- *laughs* Ok well dinner is ready so do it quick.  
  
Kagome- *leaves the hut*  
  


* * *

  
::Inuyasha's tree::  
  
Inuyasha- *sleeping*  
  
Kagome- *walks up to the Goshinboku* (Inuyasha's tree) *sweetly* Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha- *still sleeping*  
  
Kagome- *yells* INUYASHA  
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha- *moving to his side* grrr  
  
Kagome- *gets mad* Inuyasha!!! SIT  
  
Inuyasha- * hits the floor* arhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kagome- *giggles* you ok Inu-Chan, sorry but dinner is ready  
  
Inuyasha- *mutters in the ground* Keh!  
  
Kagome- *turns her back and starts back to the hut* Ok than!  
  
Inuyasha- *gets off the ground* Ok *sighs* *Walks back to the hut*  
  


* * *

  
::The Hut::  
  
Sango- *stirs the strew and sings* My graceful Child, sleep well into the yoru (night) *sees Kagome walk in and stops singing*  
  
Kagome- *walks into the hut* Ok he is coming *smells the air* Sango-Chan this smells wonderful, what is it?  
  
Sango- *smiles* My father made it for me and my brother.  
  
Kagome- *sad smile* Oh sorry Sango  
  
Sango- *smiles again* No worries Kagome I'm fine  
  
Kagome- *takes a sit next to the unconscious Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha- *walks into the hut sniffs the air* FOOD! *runs pasted Kagome and Sango and steps on Miroku*  
  
Kagome- *knocked over* grrrr INUYASHA! *yells* SIT!  
  
Inuyasha- *hits the floor before gabbing his food* arh!  
  
Sango- *laughs her ass of* Ok well Kagome, I guess it juts you and me today!  
  
Kagome- *smiles* Ok just girls!  
  
Sango & Kagome- *giggles*  
  
Both girls began to eat there dinner and talked about the jewel shards and the boys and all the fight they would face.  
  


* * *

  
Kagome- *Eyes the boys on the ground* So what do we do with them?  
  
Sango- * Thinks* Umm, let them sleep for now night is coming soon so  
  
Kagome- *sigh* Ok Sango I will be back in a little while ok, I'm just going for a walk ok.  
  
Sango- *Nodded* Ok I will clean up Ja Ne Kagome-Chan  
  
Kagome- *smiles* Ja Ne Sango-chan your the best *leaves the hut*  
  
Sango-*begins to clean up*  
  
************** ::In the woods::  
  
Where is he, of all the times that I need Koga he is not he to help. Damn it now I need to go get him. (Kagome mentally slapped her self)  
  


* * *

  
::Koga's Cave::  
  
Ginta- *looks over at Koga* Hey! Koga why doesn't you go see Kagome-Onee I bet she is dying to see you too.  
  
Koga- Yeah! I bet she is dying to see her man. I think I will go see her Ginta! keep a eye on things for me ok  
  
Ginta- Yes sir  
  
Koga- *runs off to find Kagome*  
  
************* ::Back to Kagome::  
  
Kagome- *sigh* now how do u get to Koga's  
  
Koga- *runs up behind her* You go that way and make a right  
  
Kagome-*jumps* Koga-kuh ! you scared me  
  
Koga-*laughs* Sorry Kagome so what are you doing out here with out Dog-turd with you?  
  
Kagome- *sighs* I don't have to be with Inuyasha every minute of my life you know!  
  
Koga- *smiles* So why are you out hear? Kagome- Because I came too find you Koga-kuh!  
  
Koga-*grins* You were..., well I'm here  
  
Kagome- *smiles Back* Yeah! Koga-kuh can I ask you something please?  
  
Koga- *grin widens* Sure Kagome anything  
  
Kagome- *shy* Can I come stay with you for a few day Please?  
  
Koga- *hits the floor* ummm, *get back to his feet* SURE KAGOME IF THAT IS WANT YOU WANT!  
  
Kagome- *giggles* thanks Koga-kuh , yeah will you come pick me out at sun raise tomorrow?  
  
Koga- sure Kagome no problem... but may I ask you something please?  
  
Kagome- sure what is it?  
  
Koga- Does Dog-turd know you will be coming to stay with me?  
  
Kagome- *sadly* No he does not Koga-kuh, I need time by my self  
  
Koga- Ok then Kagome I will come pick you up at Sun raise.  
  
Kagome- *starts walking back to camp* Ok Koga I need to go Sango-chan must be worried about me now.  
  
Koga- *smiles* Ok Kagome see you later *leaves*  
  
Kagome- *sighs* Ok Bye Koga-kuh  
  


* * *

  
::Back at Camp::  
  
Inuyasha- *waking up* ummm, *looks around* Sango where is Kagome?  
  
Sango-*turns to Inuyasha* Oh Inuyasha Kagome is out on a walk she should be back in a little bit.  
  
Inuyasha- *looks at the ground * Oh Ok thanks Sango  
  
Sango- *notices the tone in Inuyasha's voice* Inuyasha is every thing okay?  
  
Inuyasha- *look up at Sango* Yeah Sango I'm ok. I just wanted to know we could leave to go Jewel Hurting that's all keh!  
  
Sango- *sweat-drops* Ok whatever Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha- I'm going to sit in a tree call me when you People are ready!  
  
Sango- *rolls-eyes* Whatever  
  
Inuyasha- *leaves*  
  
Sango- I hope every thing is okay * begins to clean up again* I wonder when Miroku will wake up. * looks at him* I guess I slapped him a little to hard *giggles*  
  
************ ::Kagome's POV  
  
I wonder what Inuyasha is doing now?  
  


* * *

  
::Inuyasha POV::  
  
I wonder what Kagome is doing now?  
  


* * *

  
Kagome Made it too the Hut a little after Night Fell. She arrived in found Inuyasha sleeping in his tree. She stepped into Hut where Sango was curled up in the corner with Kirara by her side. Miroku was sleeping on a mat on the other side of the hut with. Shippo was laying on a bed of straw in the corner.  
  
Kagome slowly creped into the darken hut. She slowly made her way too her book bag that sat by the little kitsune sleeping. She sat beside her bag and began too pack. Tears that slowly dripped down her face. She wouldn't see them all in day. Pain and sallow filled her heart. As she loaded her Ramen. She remember the fist time Inuyasha ate them. She laughed at the thought. Then quickly the pain set in her skin again.  
  
She began too fill angry and betrayed by Inuyasha. Having been with Kikyo and saying those words. The memory of the fist time she saw Kikyo. Her thought darken. Did she really need too live again. Kagome suddenly stopped. Have I become that dark too say such a thing. "I have too get of here fast, I can not wait until morning, I shall leave when I am done packing I will just find Kouga my self ", said out loud too her self.  
  
Suddenly she heard a creek that seemed to be as loud. That would woke the whole village and a sleepy hanyou. She turned too find Shippo rubbing his eye starring at her. Fear run down her black her face became hot and red. "Shippo what are you doing up so late, you should be in bed", scolded Kagome.  
  
"Umm, I needed to get some water Kagome , are you okay"?, asked the little Kitsune walking too the bowl of water that sat by the sleeping Sango. She quickly took a drink of it and walked back too Kagome. "Kagome what are you doing", asked Shippo looking over the stuff that Kagome was packing.  
  
"umm, I am just packing new stuff for when we start too go jewel hurting", asked Kagome that shoveled the last of her junk inside the small bag.  
  
"Oh ok Kagome", said Shippo he walked over too the Hay bed. "Nite Kagome", called the kitsune before closing his eyes.  
  
"Nite Shippo love ya", she said as a small tear rolled her face. A few minutes passed by and Kagome was sure the Shippo was a sleep.  
  
Kagome walked too the door picked her Bag up and started out "Good bye everyone I will see you all soon", called Kagome before she disappeared in the night. She made it out side, where she saw Inuyasha she looked up at him tears in her eyes. She slowly whispered "I love you goodbye" and started too walk too Kouga's Cave. In the cold misty night.  
  
But Little did she know that the so called Kitsune was sleeping. But he was full awoke he had heard all thing about Kagome leaving. He got up from the bed and walked too the door he. To find Inuyasha asleep, and Kagome no where in sight.  
  
Tears slid down his cheeks. I got to tell Inuyasha about this.  
  
************ Kiari- Okay that was it I am going not okay people. I am really bored and in Pain I just fought a demon and I tried so brb. When I am all done I will write more I swear to God. OKay goodbye ppl I luv u all 


End file.
